


Part of the gang

by D_rissing



Category: Sabrina: The Animated Series
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Naive Girl, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Stripping, Sweet Talking, Teasing, Two Endings, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: AU of the episode "The Bat Pack" from "Sabrina the Animated Series"After planing the heist at the blood bank, Fang want a private moment with Sabrina where he offer her a place on his gang. However for that to happen he first will need to taste her virgin blood...in all the senses of the word.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Fang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YahooSounding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/gifts).



> Thanks to YahooSounding for re-introduce me to this cartoon (it is my favorite incarnation of Sabrina)

It was like something out from an old heist movie was mixed with a classic monster movie, yet even that could be considered normal in the supernatural atmosphere of the magical dimension known as the Netherworld.

In a hotel room a trio of men and a young looking girl was planned a heist…but it wasn’t a normal heist and this gang wasn’t your normal gang.

First of all the trio of gentlemen dressed like gangsters of the 50´s were the (in) famous (depending on who you ask) "The Bat Pack" a trio of vampires that were more that ready to commit the greatest blood bank heist of their unlife, all with the help of the lady of the room.

“…I guess cuckoo nutty high jinx sounds pretty harmless” said the girl, and sole witch of the group, Sabrina Spellman.

The lady was a 12-year-old blonde girl with a star and moon earrings dressed on a white shirt underneath a pink button up dress jacket with a sash tied to her waist, along with a pink skirt and pink low heels. 

“Attagirl” cheered the leader of the gang, the short blond green eyed vampire named Fang “I knew there was something special about you” he said flashing a fanged smile at the little witch.

“ hehehe you think so?” she asked blushing a bit “i-I mean im just helping you getting your blood back...its not that big of a deal” she said with a nervous smile.

“I think you are selling yourself short sweetheart” he said before sending a side look at fellow vampires Hemo and Clammy “could you give Sabrina and me a moment please” he asked.

“Sure thing boss” they answer with a knowing smile as they walked towards the door.

“That goes for you too kitty” the vampire said to Salem.

The cat looked unsure about it until Sabrina told him it was fine. Shrugging he bounced out the room and the door close behind him.

“sooooo…” she said suddenly feeling awkward been alone with Fang “what did you want to talk about?”

The vampire just stood there, gazing on the girl, before smiling.

“You know what Sabrina? Must said that I see a lot of Hilda on you” he started.

“uh?..well thank…you?” she wondered what he said that.

“oh yeah the same spunky aptitude she had, the same love for performance…although I must said” he pass a hand through her hair “you do look more charming that what she looked” he added a smile at her making her blush.

“i..i..Well…thanks…I’m glad you think that” Sabrina felt like a dumb for saying that, but the vampire simply chuckled.

“hehehe you even look cuter that her when nervous” he added deepening her blush. “that’s why I wanted to make a proposition for you baby” he said gaining her attention.

“oh?..about what?” she asked. Before blushing yet again as he grabbed her hand caressing its back with his thumb.

“you see darling I want you” her hearth acelerating made music to his ears “to become part of the Blood gang full time” he ended smiling.

“me?” she asked bot in confusion and in excitement “Fang I don’t know what to said” she said in happy tone.

“yeahhhh…don’t get that exited sweet cheeks” the vampire said scratching his neck “I WAS going to ask you…but then I came across a little problem”

“problem?..what problem?..maybe I can help with that too” she said wondering what was stopping him. She thoguht they were having a fun night.

“I like your aptitude sweet heart” he said to her “and belive me I really want you on our gang” he put both hands on her shoulders looking directly to her eyes “you are funny, lovely, really beautiful and have a sparky aptitude I simply love” he said to her making her blush harder and harder. “but the thing is, if you want to join the gang you must make a “blood bond” and im not totally sure you are ready for that” he said pretending a sorrow tone as he turn his back to her.

“I AM¡¡¡” she said ina hurry “I mean..im ready” she said not wanting to lose the coolest friendship she had “for anything I can assure you im ready to…”

“To have sex?” he suddenly asked.

“To have…TO HAVE WHAT?¡¡¡¡” she suddenly yelled in surprise. Did she heard right?

“Don’t think of me as a pervert my dear, but mi. gonna assume your cherry have been pop yet right?” he asked making her look down in embarrassment “you see Blood bonds between a vampire and a non vampire” he looked at her eyes again “in this case a really good looking witch “its needed for the vamp to taste her virgin blood through the passionate dance of love making” he then added “its like a seal of truest between them” he ended shrugging “I understand you having seconds thoughts about the whole thing” he said on uncaring tone “I already was lucky and honored to have your sweet company for the night and even you will help us to get our blood back so I think that…should be enough” he then added on sad tone (that was pretended) “but is a shame I would love having someone like you on the gang...oh well” he turned to leave “I’m sure we can still have fun without the need of the bond” he reached for the door.

“Wait¡¡¡” she called for him making him pause “did…did my aunt Hilda…?” she struggled with her words.

“hehehe oh she did my sweet” he said with a nostalgic tone “your aunt?..quite a firecraket in the bed…im going to said she was the spunkiest witch I have ever know” whitout her noticing he put the lock on the door “but as I said nothing to worry about , you don’t have to force you too…”

“I WILL DO IT” she yelled.

He smiled before turning to her pretending to be surprised.

“you will?...you sure sugar?” he asked with a side smirk.

“y-yeah I am” she said trying to sound confident “I mean...it cant be that bad if my aunt did it right?” she asked “plus im one of you guys now and forever”

“hehehe that’s the spirit sugar plump” he said approaching her until he was inches from her.

“So…what?..eppp” she couldn’t help but squeal as he put a hand on her waist and raised her up.

“Now my dear” he smiled at her “we mix business with pleasure” and he kissed her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t expect her first kiss would be like this. However she couldn’t help but melt at it. His lips were cold and she could feel her fangs nabbing at her own lips as he kiss her softly.

“ummmm sweet taste there my dear” he said as he licked his lips. Her lips were so warm and soft almost tempting him to pierce them with his fangs and taste her sweet blood…but he would resist that for now.

“ummmm thanks…that was…” she blushed as he keep her in his grasp

“Was your first?” he asked “don’t worry nothing is serious and soon you will get use to it, its all part of the fun after all” he smiled at him easing a bit her worries.

“Yeah all part of the fun” she said with a smile.

“attagirl” he said before kissing her again.

This time Sabrina was more ready and kiss back trying to match the expert lips of the vampire. The soft kiss rise in intensity as he sucked at her lips trying to open her mouth. Her arms sneak up and hook around his neck and she let out small hums of pleasure as he treated her like a lover.

Sabrina was blushing as crazy. Her pulse was accelerating as he gave her small pecks before kissing her fully again. The inexpert girl felt her body warming up as he slowly advance with her on his grasp towards the bed of the room.

Softly he settled her down in the mattress, never separating his lips from hers. With a soft touch worthy of a burglar his hands moved to the front of her waist unbuckling her sash. Then they moved up to her neck and one by one he pop off the buttons of her dress.

“ummm my dear witch you have charm on you” the vampire said as he lower his mouth to kiss her neck

“ahhh…Fang…ahhhh” Sabrina couldn’t help but moan as he nibbled at her skin almost teasing it with his teeth “ummm that…ahhh” she explain as his hands sneak inside the open jacket and move it so it fell down her arms leaving her inner shirt at his view. “ummmmm” she moaned again as he kiss up her neck to her face kissing her gain. “ummmmm” his hands sneak down and pulled her shirt off the waistband of her skirt “ “ahhh Fang?” she wondered again as he moved to lick her neck, basically leaving a red mark on her skin.

“Sorry dear your taste is so enchanting I can’t have enough” he said in flirtatious tone as he kiss her again. His tongue entered her mouth and both his and hers began playing against each other.

Sabrina could feel a tingle growing in her neither region as a warm feeling moved through her whole body. Her nervousness returned as she felt his hands touching the bare skin of her belly and slowly, on a teasing matter, began carresing their way up, hiking up her shirt towards her breasts.

“ummm…ummmm” her body trembled as his hands moved pass her belly. The lower half of her breasts were about to be revealed. “ummmm” his hands were about to cup her breasts “ahhh wait¡¡¡¡¡” she cried before pushing Fang away.

The vampire looked surprised by this.

“hey?..whats the game sugar tits?” he asked a bit annoyed.

“imsorryimsorryimsorry” Sabrina said quickly as she cover her chest with her arms “it was too much i..i…”

“Hey…HEY¡¡¡ relax my dear” he said on calm matter.

“Im sorry” she said in low voice “its just...i have never…and your touch”

“Was that bad?” he joked with a smile.

“no¡¡¡ of coarse not...it felt…ummm nice…good really” she said with a blush “but…”

“Hey sweetie its fine..if you having second thoughts I totally get it don’t worry” he said.

“no¡¡¡ im not having..ummm” she blushed “I really want…but ummm”

Fang thought for a moment and an idea came to mind.

“umm let me guess..there is a boy back home you want?” he asked making her blush redder.

“umm well..no..i mean yes?..i mean maybe?” she said struggling with the words.

“hahaha I knew it” he said with a smile “well you don’t have to worry much, I mean I know I’m dead handsome” she giggle at that “but I hardly think you would fell death for me”

“Sorry” she said in low tone.

“Hey no biggie” he answered “but you know why I said this is mixing business with pleasure?” she shook her head “its because this is just business between vamps...no feelings need yet you will feel good afterwards” he winked at her “so don’t worry you still will be able to get that boy fall for you on a jiffy and as bonus you will know how you can please him” he finished.

“ummm well if you put it like that” she said.

“think of this as just me and you as normal friends having fun…no worries and no consequences whatsoever”

she nodded at this before looking nervous.

“umm still..its my first time and…” he caressed her cheek.

“hey don’t worry babe…just relax and let me do the hard work ok?” he asked and she smiled at him.

“ok I think I know what could help” he said as he took off his long coat “try laying down, that way you will be more comfortable” he finished as he loose and took off his tie.

Sabrina laid on the bed her hands still together on her chest.

“Don’t worry my dear” he said taking her hands and gave them a quick kiss before laying them on her sides. “Just remember is you have second thoughts don’t be shy to tell me” he finished with his lady-killer smile.

The blonde witch tried to relax. Of coarse she was nerveous but that didn’t mean she wanted to back down..not after one of the must fun filled nights of her life, no after knowing the coolest vampire gang of all the Netherworld, and certainly not after having the chance of been part of said gang.

Fang took hold of the hem of her shirt (she didn’t have doubts), slowly he began hiking it up again (she didn’t have doubts), her belly was revealed (she...didn’t have any doubts) he reached her breasts and paused to look at her before passing her shirt up finally discovering her little mounts (she…dint…have...any...doubts¡¡¡¡)

“My my...now this is quite a nice view” he said making her blush deep red. Her breasts were small yet they were perfect to her age and size. And in all they make her look beautiful and he didn’t have any troubles telling her that.

“ummmm” she blushed and trembled a bit as he grasped her right breast with his hand “ah…ummmm” he began massaging it with a soft yet cold touch “ah umm ahhhhh”

“Nice reaction baby” he said giving her a kiss before moving to her breasts kissing between then and then moving to her right one passing his tongue over it.

“ummmmmm” Sabrina shudder at the sensation as he licked around her nipple before lowering his face and biting on it “ahhhhhhhhh” she moaned as he began sucking at it, nibbling it with his teeth “ah ah ummm ahhhhhhhh”

The vampire smiled at her reaction, he keep sucking at her right breasts while a hand massage her left one. The little mounts where soft at his touch allowing him to massage them with pleasure.

“ahhh,,,,its ahhh cold” she said between moans.

“hehehe I think you are cool” he joked again as he nibble at her nipple.

“ahhh ummmm” Sabrina moaned the warm she felt before had grow now covering her whole body. She could feel her pussy tingling under the growing feeling of lust, making her rub her thighs together.

Fang noticing this decided to move closer to his true objective.

“having fun love?” he asked as he slid a finger over her leg up to her skirt.

“ahhh..umm yes...yes” she moaned as he nibble her nipple again as his fingers sneak under her skirt and hook on the waistband of her panties.

“Then you will love this” he said with a smile peeling down her underwear. Once the white cloth was visible, he changes positions so he was at her feet. He grabbed the white panties with both hands and softly moved them down all the way her legs. Taking advantage, he removed her heels and finished taking off her underwear.

“ummm” Sabrina closed legs out of instinct, but he didn’t comment on that. Instead he grabbed her left foot and leaved a kiss on its bridge.

She blushed as he began kissing his way up her leg. Slowly he reached her skirt again. Almost with a lover touch he spread her legs revealing her clean pussy to her.

“ummmm” she put her hands on her eyes in embarrassment “please...don’t stare much” she said in soft nervous voice.

“At a beauty like you?...that’s impossible sweetheart” he said and then lowered his face nibbling at her thighs as he moved to her slit.

“ah..ahhh…f-fang I ahhhhhh..That feels ummm” he just smiled seeing her entrance dripping some juices.

“hehehe seems you are quite ready here” he said in teasing manner before returning to her eye level “so what you think we take care of business first?” he asked before kissing her again.

However as they share the kiss, his hand moved to her pussy where his finger began teasing her entrance.

“umm..ummmmmm” she moaned as his fingers moved up and down her slit. She could felt her body receiving wave after wave of pleasure as her entrance become wetter and wetter.

He smiled at her reaction. Then he stopped for a moment, teasing her before introducing his fingers inside her.

“Umm ahhhhhhh” she cried as he began moving fingers in and out her “F-fang ahhhh” she cried again as he moved deeper.

“Easy there girl...wont want you to finish before time” he teased her. He loved how her insides were. Tight and warm his fingers slid in and out with some difficulty but nothing to tight for him. He teased her inner walls rubbing his fingers against it enjoying how the witch squirmed at his touch.

His fingers move deeper until they met some resistance.

“hehehe seems its time to seal the deal” he said before pressing his fingers against her hymen.

“uggg ahhhhhh” she cried in pain. Some tears fell from her eyes but were kiss away by the vampire.

“Sorry love…should have warn you about this part” he said as his finger pop her cherry “don’t worry it will only be an instance” he smiled as he pulled his finger out. The tip where cover on her virgin blood.

Still smiling he inserted the bloody fingers inside his mouth.

The effect was immediate. A wave of warm pleasure traveled through his body as the sweetest of flavors invaded his mouth. He moaned as he passed his tongue around his fingers trying to expend the time with the addictive taste.

He moaned as he cleaned his fingers clean before pulling them out his mouth.

“oh yeah bay…that’s the spot ummmm” he said in delight before turning to the girl “now your turn my ear” he said introducing his fingers on her mouth.

“ummmm” Sabrina complained a bit at the iron taste of her own blood on his fingers however he grasped her tongue between his fingers and began playing with it.

“hehehe first time tasting blood?” he said with a smile before taking the now wet fingers back to his mouth before kissing the girl “ummm think I can get quite addicted to your taste sweetheart” he flashed a smile at her “now that we have share blood, lets put business aside and have some fun”

He stood a moment to take off his pants and underwear reveling his erected cock. Surprising the girl.

“That’s..ummm whoa” Sabrina said in nervous tone.

“hehehe hope this doesn’t ruin your boy for you” he joked before setting between her legs “now my sweet lets seal the deal shall we?” he said before pressing his member against her entrance.

“ah¡…Fang..thtas..ahhhh” she moaned as he began introducing his member inside her “ahhh its..big ahhhhhh”

“ahhh damn babe you are quite the treat” he moaned too…she was tight and hot making him enjoy the feeling quite more that he expected “ummm yeah baby”

Sabrina moaned as he moved slowly into her canal. Inch by inch she felt him filling her.

“ahhh..ummm F-fang ahhhhhh” she cried as he finally enter her fully. Fortunately her own juices and remains of her blood helped to lube her canal making things not as painful as they could.

“ahhh Sabrina..ummm oh baby yeah you are a full ten that’s for sure” he said to her before kissing her fully again. At the same time, he began moving in and out her.

“um umm ummm ummm” Sabrina moaned, the pain she felt at the start already receded making way for a warm and nice pleasure “ah ah ah Fang¡¡¡ ah ah that…ah ah ah feels..ah ah ah” she hook her arms on his neck.

“heheh you feel good too my dear” he said between grunts as he bump into her; Her breasts bouncing with each thrust he gave her. “Sabrina my dear you are the best¡¡¡” he said sinking his face between her breasts kissing her skin.

“ah ah ah yes ahhhh yes yes ummm ahhhhh” she moaned in pleasure “ah ah ah please ah ah more more ah ah” she begged, her pussy was on fire as pleasure shock her whole body “ah ah ah I feel ah ah so good..ah ah so good¡¡¡¡¡” her legs hook behind his back burring him deeper inside her

“ah ah ah so good umm ah ah ah” he groan. His cock was being squeeze between the warm and tight walls as he moved. In and out he rocked her moans just exiting him more.

He began hitting her harder as he licked his way up to her neck.

“ah ah ah ah ah ah ah” Sabrina moaned as he teased her skin with his tongue. His fangs grazing her neck as he gave her a small suck leaving a hickey behind. “ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡”

Sabrina could feel her body reaching its limit. Her walls closed hard on his cock indicating him that she was about to cum. Smiling he gaze on his now red neck before closing on it.

“hehehehe and now my dear the last thing to do” he said to her ear as he bury himself in her “welcome to the gang” he said before biting her neck

She cried as her body hit her climax. Her pussy exploded in cum as his fangs pierced her neck.

“ummmm” Fang groaned in pleasure as blood flooded from her body to his mouth. This added to the feeling of her tight walls and juices moisturizing his cock, increased his excitement making him moved faster as he drank her delicious bloom to the point he couldn’t help but cum.

“ah..ah…F-fang ah ah ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as he felt his cock releasing its load inside her.

“oh baby¡¡¡¡ that’s the spot” he said separating from the girl. He licked his limps in delight as he pulled out his cock allowing his cum to flood frilly out of her “oh yeah Sabrina, Baby, you are really one of your kind” he said at the trembling girl who was at the verge of exhaustion and barely awake.

The vampire smiled and licked her neck where two small marks pointed at where he has just bite him. The girl shuddered and moaned at that as her pussy leaked out a bit more.

“hehehe after we get back at Death Tony you and I will celebrate all day and night long my dear” he said caressing her head “you are now one of ours and I tell you a rule its that the party is always eternal” he gave her a kiss “and I will make sure to teach you and enjoy every aspect of you sweet cheeks”

he gave her a final kiss before helping her to get under the covers and letting her rest. They had a heist to do and they need their new shiny star member to do her part.

After that he will make sure to have all the fun he never had with her aunt and even more.


	2. AU Ending: successful heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would had happen if the bank heist was a total success? if neither the vampires or Sabrina's aunt were arrested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunarsilver commented about expanding the story with Sabrina "learning" from Fang. The idea was quite good but havent found how to do it until now.
> 
> in this case this is a "good ending" scenario in which things go more that well for Sabrina and Fang.

Sabrina let out a sigh of delight as she stepped out the warming bath of her hotel room. Cleaning the steam off the mirror the blonde witch kept drying her hair with a towel as she focus on her reflection.

What a night she thought. Not only she met with the coolest vampire gang on the whole netherworld, but also had a fun party night with them, helped them recover their blood from a zombie gangster (on what she could call her first bank heist) and what is more won a place in said gang. Thinking on that made her focus on her neck where two small bite marks could be seen.

The witch blushed remembering her previous activity with Fang (her new gang leader)…the feeling of her hands on her skin, the way his sweet words made her melt on warm emotions, the small pain she felt at losing her virginity all followed by the ecstasy of sex.

Sabrina shook her head, it was certainly an unforgivable experience, but she knew it was a one-time thing. Fang himself secure her that it was nothing more that business...even when part of her wishes to NOT be only business. But at least she will always have a memory of her first time with him...and hey now she is part of the “Bat pack” she will have memorable nights like now (sans bank heist and sex).

Sighing she put on a white fluffy bathrobe and step back into her room thinking on a good night of sleep before returning home (and try to think how to explain to her aunt that she was part of her ex-gang).

However as she stepped into her room a familiar voice called from the bed.

“Hey there sweet cheeks” Fang greeted from his position on the bed.

“Fang?¡¡¡” Sabrina called both confused and a bit embarrassed (as she was wearing only a robe on) “what are you doing here?”

“Sorry for the intromission sweetie” he said with a fanged smile “but after the success we had tonight I couldn’t simply get you out of my head” he stood up and Sabrina´s blush increased.

He was also almost naked, only grey boxers covering his privates, but this let Sabrina see his muscled body in all his undead glory.

“i…well… I just did what you told me so…” she said stumbling with her words.

“oh don’t be modest my dear” the vampire said walking towards her “if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t had be able to pass through Death Tony´s defenses and gain back our blood” he caressed her cheek in softly manner “I knew you were special my dear and tonight you proved it”

Sabrina blushed at his words. Honestly she just got rid of some garlic, by eaten them, a whole room filled with them…nothing extreme as he was making it sound. Yet her heart pump faster and a warm feeling traveled through her body making her enjoy his praises.

“well..i…ummm thanks fang i…..ummmmm” she however couldn’t said anything else as the Vampire lower himself and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Sabrina´s eyes widen but soon she melted into the feeling and returned the kiss back.

Fang savored the taste of her lips for a moment before breaking up and enjoy the blush on her face.

“Fang ah...why?...it thought…” he said early that it was only business…so why did he kiss him again?

“I like you Sabrina” he admitted “you are so fun, and smart, and beautiful” his hands pulled down her towel reveling her still wet locks who he proceed to caress making her lean on him in pleasure “early was business to welcoming you to our ranks” he admitted “now…now I really want to make love to you as my way to thank you for your help” he said as he made her look up to him.

“umm you know I would help you guys anyways” she said embarrassed by his confession.

“That makes this even more necessary my sweet witch” he said before kissing her again.

Sabrina moaned as both make up with each other. He simply getting drunk on her cherry lips enjoying the warm of her body. She, even when the metallic taste of blood was present, couldn’t help but feel happy as the coolest vampire kiss her again because he wanted her.

Fangs hands traveled to her waist and untied her robe before parting it away reveling her naked body to him.

“umm ahhh” Sabrina moaned as his hands began massaging her breasts “ahh Fang ummmm yes ahhhh”

“So nice sounds you make sweetie” the Vampire taunted her as his hands played with her soft bosom “ummm your body is five stars for certain” his tongue roamed her neck playing special attention to the bite marks as Sabrina shuddered in excitement.

“ah don’t said it like ahhh that ummmm” Sabrina moaned more as his mouth closed on hers again. His fingers pinched at her nipples sending shocks through her body. Her legs began trembling, and she could feel her pussy began to drip at his touch.

Smiling at this Fang bend and rise carrying the smaller girl in bridal style. Sabrina´s arms hooked behind his head as he carry her to the bed.

Fang sat on the bed keeping Sabrina on his lamp as the y keep kissing. One hand kept playing with her right breast while the girl wiggle on her lap, feeling his cock starting to grow inside his underwear.

The vampire broke the kiss before giving her a smile

“said my dear…would you like to try something new?” he asked.

“new?...what?” Sabrina wondered both curious and exited.

“hehehe…first kneel before me and help me out of this boxers” he said on playful tone and setting her down on the floor.

“umm ok” she said not sure what he wanted.

The vampire just smiled at the beautiful blonde girl before him as she peeled down his underwear cauing his cock to spring out.

“ummmm” she blushed seeing it. Sure she has seen it before but not this close to her face. Plus she was busier with her new feelings while said member entered her.

“hehehe come on it won’t bite” he chuckled “take it on your hands.

Carefully, Sabrina closed her hand around it causing Fang to moan as the girl’s soft hand close around his member. His cock palpitated as the delicate palm surround it.

"Nice my dear” the Vampire said in hungry tone “now move your hand up and down"

With a bit of caution, and still confused by this, Sabrina began moving her hand, feeling the cold flesh under it getting harder.

"Ummm that´s good....you are doing a good Job my sweetie....Ummmm...a bit faster now please”

The blonde witch continued while moans of pleasure continue emanating from the vampire. Blushing she couldn’t help but feel a bit exited as she worked on his member which cause her pussy to start leaking again.

“umm ok sweet cheeks.. you s how hard you had make me?” he chuckled at her blushing face “now I want you to sue that sweet mouth of you and suck it like a lollipop” he put his hand on her cheek rubbing it with kindness

“My mouth?” she asked a bit grossed up...sure he enjoyed having it inside her but suck it?

“hehehe weirded out?” he asked “don’t worry I can assure you this is something a lot of men enjoy a lot” he chuckled a bit “and I can bet your boy back home is one of those” he winked at her “so again think of this as practice for him”

Sabrina blushed thinking doing this to Harvey. Although the idea sounded good on mind she couldn’t help but feel that maybe, just maybe she only would do things like this with Fang.

Blushing the girl looked at the stiff member. She wasn’t sure if she would like it inside her mouth, or if she would be able to get all inside but if Fang said it will be good for him, well she actually was thinking to thank him back for the fun night they have so maybe…

Getting close to it and grabbing it once again, Sabrina brought her mouth to the tip and inserting it inside. A salty and a bit bitter flavor invade her senses making her close her eyes. Staying in the tip, the girl began bumping her head passing her tongue over and under it.

“umm that’s it sweet cheeks ahhhh that’s good” even with her limited movements the vampire couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling. The wet appendage tickle his flesh as he could feel the warm of her interior making him desire a bit more “oh yeah your mouth is magical ummm”

Hearing his prises, Sabrina decided to try to move further and inserted more of his length inside her mouth.

“ahh,,.Sabrina that ummmm...ahhhhh” the heat and wetness of her mouth surrendering his cock as she clumsily moved back and forwards was enchanting to the vampire. Putting a hand on her head he patted her and help her with her movement. “ahhh yess ummm this is good ah ah ah ah” Fang cried enjoying the wet and warm sensation coming from her mouth. 

On her part Sabrina couldn’t help but feel a tingle on her pussy. Even when she didn’t understand why this was good for him, she was still happy to make him feel good. Something that was notable by the twitching and growing cock inside her mouth.

“ah…good child…ah…im going to…ah…ah….i can’t hold any longer...ahhh” Sabrina felt his explosion inside her mouth as his seed filled her. Not knowing what to do as he still hand a hand on her head keeping her in place, she began swallowing his cum.

“oh yes good girl” he said to her in delight noticing her swallowing “very good girl” he pulled out allowing her have a breath and began coffing

“aggggg…cof cof cof…ah ah ah cof cof” after a bit she finally manage to breath more freely. At that point Fang grabbed her and kiss her fully again.

He didn’t care if there was still cum on her mouth he simply was enchanted by this witch and he was planning to show her that.

“umm ummm” Sabrina moaned as Fang kiss her and set her back on his lap. “ahhh ummmm ahhhh” she cried as his left hand began playing with her pussy.

“that was amazing my dear” he said in delight feeling her wet slit “you are quite a natural…hehehehe I feel jealous of that boy you want, he will be able to have all this for himself” he added sinking his finger inside her wet pussy making her moan more

“i..he ahhh ummm maybe i…ahhhhh” she moaned as Fang introduced another finger “ahhh Fang I ahhh ummm ahhh so good¡¡¡¡” she cried in pleasure as his fingers sink inside her playing with her wet walls.

“ummm Sabrina umm so tasty” he added as he lower his head and began sucking at her left breasts making her squirm on his fingers

“ah ah..Fang ah ah so good..ah ah please ah ah…i..i ahhhh”

“you want my dear?” he asked on teasing tone “you want me inside you? Want me to fuck you silly?” he move his fingers faster “you have to say it sweet cheeks”

“h ah ah ummm ahh y-yes ah ah..i ummm I want ah ah you…ah ah please..ah ah f-fuck me ahhhhhh” she cried as he suddenly pull out his fingers from her.

“ummm” he licked out the juices from his fingers enjoying her sweet taste “ask and shall recive my dear” he said before turning Sabrina (making her face him) and using a hand to guide his cock into her entrance.

“ah Fang ah ah please…umm don’t…don’t play with me like that” Sabrina said blushing as her hands sneak around his neck and her feet hooked behing his waist.

“that’s what makes this fun” he said before finding her entrance and easily introducing his cock inside.

“ahhhhh yes yes¡¡¡¡ ahh umm ah ah ah ah” Sabrina moaned as he rocked his hips against hers, making his cock move.

“ah ah ummm so good, as tight as the first time” he said in delight enjoying the wet yet tight passage trapping his cock inside her. “umm so good ahhh Sabrina¡¡¡” they kiss again as he keep rocking inside her.

Sabrina moaned at the kiss enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her, lust and pleasure filled her mind as he massaged her left breast again all while fucking her.

“ah ah ah yes yes ah ah Fang¡¡¡ ah ah ah so good ahhhhh” she cried as he feel herself rwaching her limit “ah ah ah I cant..i cant hold it anymore ah ah ah AHHHHHHHHH”

“ahhh Sabrina not fair ummmm” he moaned feeling her juices flooding out her pussy “ah ah ah you should wait ummm ah ah ah so good ah ah ah ugggg¡¡¡” he groaned as he felt himself reaching his limit “ah ah ah here I come…receive me ahhhhhh” he cried as he cummed inside her.

Sabrina moaned as his cum filled her body and dripped out her pussy.

Both lovers remained still in that position he enjoying the feeling of been inside her a bit longer.

“ah ah..i…ah ah..i think..ah ah I will need another bath” she said in joking manner “that was..ah ah…”

“Great?” he asked caressing her head “yeah you are that and more my dear hehehe” he chuckled before grabbing her buttocks and standing up making her squeal “but a bath sounds good” he added as she shuddered, as he was still inside her “and I think I will take one also” he chuckled at her blushing but smiling face as he walk them both back into the bathroom.


	3. AU Bad ending: you are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go like in the serie. However Sabrina learns that she cant just walk away from the gang. Specially after been marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since there was a good ending, why not a bad one?
> 
> taking consideration chapter one and the canon events of the episode

Night has fallen over the Spellman´s home. In her room Sabrina lied on her bed turning and tossing as sleep evade her. The blonde witch grunted as she turned again trying to find a way to sleep. However no matter what she tried she simply couldn’t.

“Come on ummmm” she said in low tone moving again trying to relax. Yet once again she was unable “aggg this is ridiculous” she said sitting on her bed; a hand moved to her neck “stupid bits, stupid Fang ugggg” she caressed her neck over the two bite marks where not long ago she was bitten for who she thought she could trust. “You somehow had to be able to stop me from sleeping. It wasn’t enough to just trick me?” she said in angry tone before a sad expression appeared on her face “it wasn’t enough using me like that?” With that she let herself fall on her pillow trying to ignore the itchy feeling coming from the bite.

Her mind turned back to the moment she discover that the one guy she give all to, was just using her and on top of all got her family into troubles.

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Sabrina tried to sleep, not noticing her bite marks getting a red glow.

_Sabrina._

The witch grunted.

_Sabrina._

Why couldn’t he let her sleep?

_Come on sugar tits._

And why couldn’t she stop hearing him?

“Or you want me to wake you with a kiss”

Her eyes opened wide. That wasn’t just a voice on her head. It was a voice VOICE in her room!!!

She stood straight. And there he was. Leading on a window, like a gangster on an alley.

“Hey there honey” he greeted with a smile showing his fangs “nice place you have don’t think I had time to visit your room last time I was around”

How could he talk that calm when he was literally invading her room?!!!

“Fang?!!!” she cried as she tried to stand from her bed “what?!!!! Ummmmm!!!!!” before she could yell more he closed the distance between them and seal her lips with his.

“umm ummmm” Sabrina tried to talk but he pushed against her down on her bed again as he keep kissing her. His tongue moved inside her mouth as he sucked at her lips. Sabrina couldn’t help but remember how he kissed in their first time. Her body suddenly shuddered in pleasure.

Finally he separate and licked his lips.

“ummmm so sweet my dear” he said with a smile at her. This made the girl angry and tried to slap him only for the vampire to grab her arm. “hehehe just like your aunt my dear.”

“You shut up you overgrow mosquito!!!” cried the girl trying to pull her arm free “what are you doing here?!!!”

The vampire just smiled.

“Was bored so decided to come pass some sweet time with my favorite girl” he said as he caressed her hair.

“Don’t touch me!!!” she cried trying to ignore the tingle his movements caused “and I’m not your girl!!!” she yelled harder “you trick me...you use me!!!!”

The vampire chuckled.

“Now that’s a lie” he said moving her hair to reveal her neck “this was all your choice” he said passing a finger over the bite marks.

“Don’t..ahhh touch me ummmm” she said but her voice came short as she began feeling hot “ahhh just wait my aunts will ummm” he kiss her again.

“They wont do anything my dear…not while I have something so said about it” he said “now how about you keep it quiet so they wont hear us?” he asked.

“i..i…y-yes I ahhh whats?” Sabrina knew something was wrong as she lowered her tone. She didn’t wanted that...she wanted to yell, scream, wake up the house “what’s happening?” she said almost on a whisper.

Fang smiled. His mark on her was working perfectly. Now the little witch was his and his word was law to him.

“nothing you have to worry about sugar titts” he said as he undo his tie and took off his jacket “now how about you and me have some fun?” he grinned at her.

“N-no…I …I don’t want” she try to said in fright as he took off his upper clothes.

“Don’t said anything” he ordered “just lay there and enjoy” he said and Sabrina tremble as her body remain still.

With a smile the vampire took off the covers to reveal the body of the girl.

“Cute as always my dear Sabrina” he said as he admire her body clad only on a white pajama shirt and pink shorts with white hearts. “So sweet” he added as he got on the bed hovering over her. The girl trembled as he caressed her face and began moving it down to her chest “I also wasn’t lying when I said you are my favorite girl” he smiled as his fingers caressed her right breast over her clothes before continuing moving down “I had a lot of girls sugar baby...but none as sweet as you” his hand stopped at the hem of her shirt before sneaking under it.

“N…no please…” Sabrina whispered wanting to move her body, stop him, hex him, anything but be still as he played with her body. The worst part was the tingle coming from her bite mark that caused her body to warm up at his touch.

“hehehe just enjoy my dear” he whisper as he moved his hand up again, hiking up her shirt until her breasts where discovered. “umm so tempting” lowering his face he began leaving small pecks at her chest moving from one breast to the other.

“ah..umm s…ah ah ummm stop please ummmm” Sabrina said. Each time his cold lips touched her skin it was like a small electrical shock through her body. The vampire continue his treatment closing his mouth over her right nipple giving her a small bite “ahhhhhhh please ahhhhhhh” she cried although it was quite low that he wasn’t afraid of someone hearing her.

“Umm as sweet as the first time” eh said making her think back to that moment and blushing “ahh nice of you to still think of that as a nice memory babe” he added seeing her blush.

“It…its not” she whisper “you trick me” she said again some tears falling down her eyes.

“I didn’t told you all details of my plan that’s true” he said “but…” he grab her and force her to stand. On a moment Sabrina found herself sitting on his lap at the edge of her bed. On a quick move he took off her shirt letting it fall to the floor as he took hold of her breasts “the feelings were real, your reactions were real…your feelings ARE real” eh said licking her shoulder and neck as he played with her little mounds “ummm as real as the addiction I’m having for your taste”

“Ah ah ummmmm ahhhhh” Sabrina moaned softly at his touch. “that’s..ahh not true ahhh this is your making ahhh ummmmmmm”

“is it?” he asked as he moved a hand inside the waistband of her shorts touching the naked pussy inside them “then why are you so wet?” he said introducing his fingers inside her.

“ahhhh don’t..ah ah ah nonononono” she shook her head as the heat on her body became higher. His fingers where a torture inside her causing a great pressure to build on her “ahhhh ummmmmm” he kissed her again silencing her. Not that he needed but he simply couldn’t have enough of her sweet lips.

His fingers teased her walls moving as deep as they could. Sabrina moaned again as he returned to nip at her neck and massaging her breasts with his other hand.

“You feeling it don’t you sugar tits?” asked the vampire as he licked over her mark. “That warm feeling inside you…you really love been part of my gang don’t you?”

“I…I don’t..i ummm ai ahhhhh” Sabrina cried as he pressed his fingers deeper inside her causing her to climax. A burst of juices showered on his hand dampening her shorts.

The vampire pulled out his hand playing with the sticky substance before sucking it humming in delight at the sweet flavor.

“w-why…why are you here?” she asked again between breaths “why are you…doing this?”

The vampire turned to her with a smile.

“I marked you my dear…that makes you mine” he answered with delight in his tone “and a vampire never let go of what is his” giving her a small peck he lay her down on the bed again and peeled down her shorts “no matter what you want or think…you will always be mine” he continued as he peeled his pants and underwear down “you are of my pack for eternity” spreading her legs the vampire guided his member to her wet entrance “and believe me, we will have a lot of fun in that time” and in one movement he entered her.

“uggg umm umm umm ummm” Sabrina moaned as Fang moved back and forwards brining his whole leghght in and out her “ah ah ha no please ah ah ah s-stop ah ah ah ah ah” even when she wanted him to stop her body betrayed her feeling warmer and warmer and a wave of pleasure hit everytime he bumped inside her “ah ah ah ah ah no more ah ah ah”

“hehehe you said that but you cant stop moaning” groaned the vampire “god sweet cheeks, you really are tight ummm” the vampire hummed in delight.

Sabrina only moaned as her body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure…pleasure she didn’t wanted to feel but still when she tried to resist the mark on her neck tingle stopping her.

“ah ah ah ummm ummm uggggg” she put a hand on her mouth to stop her from moaneing.

“Come on babe don’t be like that” he said moving faster you are blocking the view” he chuckled. Seen her breasts bounce every time he hits home was entertaining for him.

“um um ummmm” the girl grunted and the vampire stopped.

“Maybe a change of pace will help. He said grabbing her legs and crossing them on his waist. “now hold tight”. With that he raised her and straight up at the same time.

“ahhhhhhh!!!!” Sabrina cried as gravity impaled her body in his cock as she was forced to sit on his lap.

“ummmm that’s better don’t you think?” he asked rocking his hips

“umm umm ah ah ah ummm ahhhhhh” Sabrina soft moans were music to his ears as he press his face against her neck.

“ummm keep singing pretty bird I love it” he added kissing her mark.

“ah ah ah ah I cant umm I…i…umm ah ah ah ah” Sabrina felt herself reaching her climax again “I cant..im gonna..im gonna ah ah ahhhhhhh” she cum with force.

“ummm so good my dear ummmm I cant have enough ah ah ah uggggg” he groaned and opened his mouth before biting down on her neck again while he cum inside her.

“ahhhhh!!!!!” Sabrina cried as his hot seed filled her insides. and the pain of him biting down and sucking her blood filled her senses.

Slowly she felt herself falling into the darkness.

Falling….

…Falling

…Falling

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

“ahhhhh” the blonde witch awoken with a scare as her alarm ringed with force. Looking around she realized it was already daytime. A shiny sun and sinning birds outside make it a nice picture.

Sabrina patted as she try to erase sleep from her mind. Looking around again she saw everything was normal. She was alone in her room.

“Gosh what a nightmare” she said in relief “this will teach me to never mix with vampires again”

In that moment the voice of Salem called asking if she was awake.

Smiling she removed her covers and was about to answer…. when she felt a shill on her naked skin.

Frightful she looked down and realized she was still naked. Her clothes lay at her bed´s feet. And, more notable, there was a wet stain on her bed and a small pain on her neither region.

Sweat dripped down as she noticed the bit marks on her nipples. Hurrying out the bed and to her mirror she saw her bite mark had become redder as if just had been bitten.

Fear filled her body.

“Sabrina you ok?” called the voice of her cat.

She turned about to scream when her mark tingled stopping her.

_Ah ah ah my dear…remember not a word_

Fang´s voice echoed on her head and her mouth shut.

She remained on that position for a moment before opening her mouth again.

“y-yes I’m fine…I’m awake now” she called on the straighter voice she could muster. “I need to get dressed

“Well hurry we having pancakes this morning” the cat sing as he walked away.

_Good girl_

His voice make her legs turn to jelly making her fall on the floor

_Enjoy your day sweet cheeks…we will see each other later tonight._

And with that the bite mark stopped bothering her allowing her to recover control of her body.

And cry


End file.
